


You Can Be So Stupid Sometimes

by hajiiwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, a bit of angst, but not really, failed dates, jealous iwaizumi, jealous oikawa, rated t for language and... idk people making out??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajiiwa/pseuds/hajiiwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutual jealousy and unsaid words cause some problems between Iwaizumi and Oikawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Be So Stupid Sometimes

When Oikawa and Iwaizumi went out on dates, something bad was bound to happen. It’s just the way these sort of things went. Their first date, they got stuck in a hailstorm. Second date, someone tried to pick Oikawa’s pocket and Iwaizumi had started a brawl in the middle of the street. Now, countless dates later, it wasn’t bad fate that struck- it was Oikawa’s jealousy.

Anyone who knows anything about Oikawa (or Iwaizumi, for that matter,) knows that Oikawa gets jealous _very_ easily. Normally his jealousy came out in the form of a needy, possessive boyfriend, but today, Iwaizumi could feel that something was different.

The two were loping down the sidewalk at a languid, easy pace. Iwaizumi wasn’t big on PDA so the only contact he allowed was for his shoulder to occasionally brush his boyfriend’s, or their knuckles to bump ever-so-slightly. But when Iwaizumi was winked at by an attractive (not by Oikawa’s standards) passerby, the brunet shifted away slightly with a sour look on his face.

“What’s the matter with you?” Iwaizumi asked, glancing over at Oikawa, who quickly put on a picture-perfect smile.

“Nothing, Iwa-chan,” he replied easily, trying to ignore the jealousy burning in his gut. By the time they reached the cafe they were planning to have lunch at, Oikawa’s expression had adopted a smirk that Iwaizumi didn’t like at all.

\---

“Yes, I’ll have the number 1,” Iwaizumi said with little patience, his stomach growling. The flustered waitress nodded and looked over at Oikawa, whose smile grew.

“The number 17 with no onions, please,” the brunet said, giving the girl a charming wink. Her cheeks flared up at the gesture and she spun on her heel, having to come back for the menus. Once she was out of earshot again Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a sharp look, his lips pursed tightly.

“What was that for?” He growled under his breath. Oikawa tilted his head innocently.

“What was what, Iwa-chan?” He asked, the transparent tone of voice further agitating the shorter male.

“The _wink_ ,” Iwaizumi said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “She probably thought you were flirting with her.”

“Nonsense, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said briskly. “I am here on a date, aren’t I?”

“Of course you are, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi said through gritted teeth, “so why don’t you act like it?”

The brunet shuffled indignantly. “You’re the one that gets all mad when I try to hold your hand,” he said sullenly. Iwaizumi paused, realizing that his pouting boyfriend had a point. But he shook his head, quickly remembering that it wasn’t his own fault.

“Still, that doesn’t mean you can go flirting with every person that walks by,” he said, just as Oikawa gave a lascivious smirk to a boy that swept past their table. “Are you _listening_ to me, Trashykawa?”

“Of course I am, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, his tone dismissive. Iwaizumi felt a wave of annoyance but he brushed it off, knowing that this was just the way Oikawa was sometimes.

_‘This won’t last long,’_ Iwaizumi thought to himself.

Oh, how wrong he could be.

\---

By the time the bill had been paid Iwaizumi was dragging Oikawa out of the cafe by his ear, the latter protesting in meshed, jumbled words.

“What was _that_ for, Iwa-chan?” He whined.

“You know damn well what that was for,” Iwaizumi spat, releasing Oikawa’s ear with a disgusted expression. The brunet’s eyebrows raised in a slightly hurt manner before he quickly regained his composure, trotting after his fuming boyfriend.

“You don’t like it when I’m charming, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked, his voice tinged with a glum undertone. What he was expecting was a growled reply, maybe a half-hearted glare. What he wasn’t expecting was to be seized by his shirt collar and pulled in close, a familiar voice whispering husky words in his ear.

“I don’t like it when you’re charming to _other people_ ,” Iwaizumi snarled. Oikawa’s eyes widened and he licked his lips expectantly, but Iwaizumi released him and continued to stomp away.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa squawked, having to jog to keep up with Iwaizumi’s fast pace. “Wh-what-?

“I’m not talking about this any more,” Iwaizumi interrupted, not slowing his pace in the slightest. 

“Whyyyyy?” Oikawa whined, with to reply. He continued to follow Iwaizumi until they’d reached the ravenette’s house, whereupon Iwaizumi turned and folded his arms.

“My parents aren’t home,” he said flatly. Oikawa’s eyebrows shot up.

“How convenient,” he purred, but Iwaizumi cut him off again.

“I have homework to do,” he continued. “You’re going home.”

Oikawa’s jaw dropped. “Iwa-chaaaan! Why are you cutting our date short?”

“Since you insisted on flirting with _every person that passed our table_ ,” he spat. “That’s reason enough for me to break up with you, Shittykawa.”

The brunet’s eyes widened to the point of ridiculousness. “Are you actually breaking up with me, Iwa-chan?” He asked in a quiet voice. The other gave an annoyed grunt.

“No, I’m not,” he said haughtily. “Not yet. But keep this kind of shit up, Trashykawa, and I might just-

“Why do you hate me, Iwa-chan?” This time it was Iwaizumi who was interrupted. Iwaizumi faltered, blinking up at his boyfriend. His large brown eyes were watering slightly, but Iwaizumi knew that the tears building in them would never fall.

“What gave you that impression?” He asked. Iwaizumi tried to keep his tone of voice gentle, but his heart was still pounding furiously in his chest as a reminder that Oikawa wasn’t completely innocent.

“You’re always s-so mean to me,” Oikawa sniffed. “Boyfriends a-aren’t supposed to insult each other constantly, b-but that’s all you say to me, it seems.”

Iwaizumi stilled. He wasn’t thick by any means, so he picked up on what Oikawa had been doing in no time. “Were you trying to make me jealous?”

Oikawa didn’t reply immediately, his arms now folded tightly over his chest. When he did speak, his voice was unsteady. “Iwa-chan’s always getting compliments on h-how _handsome_ he is and how _his b-biceps will be the death of me_ but whenever I try to compliment Iwa-chan, he snaps at me.”

Iwaizumi was slightly annoyed at how Oikawa was speaking, but before he could make any input, the brunet plowed on.

“It’s like you don’t care what I think,” he said quietly. “It’s like… Iwa-chan doesn’t like me anymore.”

This time, Iwaizumi was completely dumbfounded. The two of them stood there for a long time, Oikawa dutifully avoiding Iwaizumi’s gaze, until the latter spoke up again.

“You should know better than that.” 

Oikawa gave a sort of half-sob, hanging his head. It was so strange to see Oikawa in this state that Iwaizumi almost didn’t know what to do.

Almost. 

Iwaizumi took a step forward, gently uncrossing Oikawa’s arms. The taller male raised his gaze to meet Iwaizumi’s, his eyes watery and uncertain.

“I love you, Tra- Oikawa,” Iwaizumi corrected quickly. “So of course I like you.”

This was, surprisingly, the first time that Iwaizumi’d flat-out said ‘I love you’ to Oikawa. Oikawa had said it plenty of times, each time with a cheeky smile on his face, but the only times it’d been said by Iwaizumi was in his actions.

Now, with them standing dangerously close to each other, an actual tear did fall. It rolled off of Oikawa’s gorgeous features and fell silently onto the concrete beneath them, but Iwaizumi didn’t look down at it. Instead he leaned forward, pressing his lips against Oikawa’s, their forms now flushed.

Only when air became a great need did they pull away, cheeks flushed and eyes wide. Then Oikawa threw his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck, kissing him soundly, the action more of an ‘I love you’ than any of the times he’d said it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for Season 2 of Haikyuu!
> 
> (My rhyming skills thooough)


End file.
